poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo)
The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle) are young ponies who will make their first appearance in the second series of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures. After they finally earned their cutie marks, they are now ponies on a mission to help other ponies find their special talents from their cutie marks. *Apple Bloom is Applejack and Big McIntosh's younger sister. *Sweetie Belle is Rarity's younger sister. *Scootaloo is Rainbow Dash's biggest fan and adopted younger sister. Relationship T.K. Takaishi: ??? Patamon: ??? Kari Kamiya: ??? Gatomon: ??? Trivia *The Crusaders met Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie) *The Crusaders will make their full debut in Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Dumbo. *The Crusaders met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *They are also friends with Nanako Dojima in Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. *They also own a train. *They also own a 38 revolver, .9 ml pistol, and a Desert Eagle. *They are also great friends with the Jelly Bean Scouts, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam. The six of them form a team called the Jelly Bean Crusaders in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures Chronicles. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders will make their first appearance in ''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'''' and other projects. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders are best friends with Lilo, Stitch, Angel (Lilo & Stitch), Cream the Rabbit, the Powerpuff Girls, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya, Gatomon, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon and Calumon. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders are best friends with Peter Sam, Sir Handel, and Duncan. *They are friends of Super Secret Pup Club (Rebound, Cupcake, and Patches). *They are also best friends with Dusty Crophopper. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders will guest star in ''Pooh's Adventures of Fantastic Four (2005). *The Cutie Mark Crusaders will make their first appearance in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island. *In the series, ''Power Rangers Data Squad'', Sweetie Belle will fall in love with him for when he cures her from Eggman's Love Potion. *Sweetie Belle will play the role of Pepper Potts in My Little Pony: Iron Mare, My Little Pony: Iron Mare 2, My Little Pony: The Harmony Avengers, and My Little Pony: Iron Mare 3. *Scootaloo gains the ability of fly, thanks to Whis *They will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. Gallery CutieMarkCrusadersfirstmeet.png|The CMC before they earned their Cutie Marks CMC.png Applespiceg3.jpeg|Apple Spice "aka Apple Bloom" (g3) Sweetie_Belle_G3.jpeg|Sweetie Belle (g3) Scootaloo_G3.jpeg|Scootaloo (g3) EmberG1.png|Ember "aka Apple Bloom" (g1) Magenta_g1.jpeg|Magenta "aka Sweetie Belle" (g1) Sapphire_G1.jpeg|Sapphire "aka Scootaloo" (g1) The Cutie Mark Crusaders in Nightmare Night Costumes.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders in Nightmare Night Costumes CMC as Humans.jpg|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's human counterpart 250px-Apple Bloom thumb S01E18.png|Apple Bloom 250px-Sweetie Belle is happy S1E12.png|Sweetie Belle Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo Apple Bloom ID EG.png|Apple Bloom's human counterpart 301px-Sweetie Belle ID EG.png|Sweetie Belle's human counterpart Scootaloo ID EG.png|Scootaloo's human counterpart Apple_Bloom_infant_ID_S2E23.png|Apple Bloom as an infant Younger_Sweetie_Belle_ID_S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle as a younger filly Sweetie_Belle_Earth_pony_ID_S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle as an Earth pony Scootaloo as an Earth pony.png|Scootaloo as an Earth pony cutie_mark_crusaders___figure_skaters_by_abion47-d5fjarw.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders Figure Skaters MLP Cutie Mark Crusaders as Thomas characters.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders as Thomas characters CMC Halloween costumes.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders in their new Halloween costumes CMC pirates.png|CMC in Pirate Clothes Grown up CMC.png|The CMC Grown Up Apple Bloom Grown Up.png|Apple Bloom Grown Up Sweetie Belle Grown Up.png|Sweetie Belle Grown Up Scootaloo Grown Up.png|Scootaloo Grown Up galaxy_scootaloo_by_minkystar-d7b5j3p.png galaxy_applebloom_vector_by_minkystar-d7b236n.png galaxy_sweetiebelle_vector_by_minkystar-d7b5lqn.png Scootaloo as a Wonderbolt.png|Scootaloo as a Wonderbolt Comic_Scootaloo_Crystal_Pony.png|Crystal pony Scootaloo Scootaloo and Scooter Flame.png|Scootlaoo with her Monstrous Nightmare: Scooter Flame 1. Cream Data Squad Ranger.png|Apple Bloom as the Cream Data Squad Ranger 2. Pale Data Squad Ranger.png|Sweetie Belle as the Pale Data Squad Ranger 3. Citrus Data Squad Ranger.png|Scootaloo as the Citrus Data Squad Ranger DiIkm3GX4AAuTV2.jpg 731432.png Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Kids Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Horses Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Western characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Unicorns Category:Pegasus Category:Juveniles Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Tomboys Category:Ponies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:The Apple Family Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:Singing characters Category:Thumper's Ohana Members Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Cowboys & Cowgirls Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Cybersquad Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Groups Category:Rarity's Family Category:Rainbow Dash's Family Category:Wonderbolts Category:Girlfriends Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Quack Pack Heroes Adventure Team Category:Lightsabermen Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Power Rangers Category:The Jedi Category:Orphans Category:Equines Category:Friends of Soarin' Category:Localized Protection Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Universal Protection Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Trios Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Leaders Category:Lone Wolf Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Lion Guard